1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible tube connector adapted for use in delivering a general anesthesia. More specifically, the present invention relates to a quick insertion, nasotracheal tube connector which is designed to facilitate surgical access to the oral cavity and face, while reducing the likelihood of tissue damage to these areas during both intubation and use of the anesthesia system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patients who undergo oral or facial surgical procedures often must be anesthetized via a nasotracheal or endotracheal tube. The nasotracheal tube is preferred to the oral endotracheal tube because it allows surgeons and other medical personnel better access to the face or oral cavity. A nasal tube also permits the closure of the mouth during the surgical procedure, thereby facilitating occlusal assessment.
In application, the nasotracheal tube is inserted through the nose, wherein it curves into the oral pharynx, and passes through the vocal cords into the trachea. A cuff or balloon is inflated once the tube is in place, thus protecting the airway from aspirated blood and other secretions which might accumulate during the surgical procedure. Once the nasotracheal tube is thus positioned, it is cut at the level of the nose such as to enable the insertion of an acute, angled connector or "curved connector". This "curved connector" allows the anesthesia supply tubes to be carried close to the patient's face and out of the surgeon's operative field.
Problems, however, commonly arise in inserting the curved connector into the nasotracheal tube. For example, the rigid curved connector is often difficult to insert into the cut end of the plastic nasotracheal tube. In order to insert this connector, considerable force must often be applied against the tube, thus often resulting in tissue damage to both the nose and areas of the upper throat. Further, failure to successfully couple the tube and the connector may result in tissue damage if the connector slips out of the nasotracheal tube and impacts against the facial structures. Additionally, the process of cutting the nasotracheal tube itself may be fraught with potential complications resulting in damage to the nose, eyes and face of the patient.
Various attempts have been made in the art toward the design of a connector that minimizes the aforementioned hazards. One such solution is a preformed (pre-curved) nasotracheal tube. Although such tubes are adequate in many instances, there are many occasions when the predetermined curve in the nasotracheal tube is at an improper distance to the facial region thereby resulting in excessive pressure on the sensitive tissues of the nasal region. In such instances, the nasotracheal tube must be removed and the patient must be reintubated. Reintubation of the tracheal tube, however, is often difficult and may result in needless tracheal trauma. Likewise, the predetermined curve in the tube may be such that the distance between the face and the tube is too great, thereby making the entire assembly very bulky. Such bulk often interferes with proper surgical access to the operative field.